<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【柱斑】霍乱与爱情 by The_SC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007182">【柱斑】霍乱与爱情</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SC/pseuds/The_SC'>The_SC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SC/pseuds/The_SC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>首发于lofter</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【柱斑】霍乱与爱情</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>首发于lofter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>　　千手柱间也没想到再一次看见宇智波斑是在自己的手术室内。<br/>　　那天他当值，急诊科送进来一个晕倒在街头的肺炎患者。患者身体高度发热，双肺发白，心脏停止跳动，离黄金抢救时间只剩下十分钟。<br/>　　柱间身为呼吸科主治医师，当机立断要求急诊科把患者送进手术室内，然后在手术台上看见了他的前男友，宇智波斑。<br/>　　这是自斑离开他的十年时间内，第一次重逢。<br/>　　柱间给斑接驳上ecom人工肺跟心脏除颤器。电流闪过，斑的身体抽搐着弹起来，再摔下去。血管在人工肺的干预下渗出鲜血，让原本苍白的皮肤呈现一种病态的红。<br/>　　柱间尽全力地抢救，但停止心跳的斑仍然毫无意识，像破败的垃圾一样躺在手术台上任人摆弄。他加大电流，除颤器贴在斑的胸膛前如重锤般敲打着他的身体。<br/>　　斑的肋骨被他敲碎了，骨头连着皮肉干瘪地贴在机器之下。柱间看见了肋骨之下的刀痕，那是十年前柱间仍是实习生时第一次处理的活人的伤口。上面丑陋的蜈蚣型疤痕正在无情地嘲笑着他努力维护表面光鲜的这些年。<br/>　　柱间不再看那道疤，如同不再看他与斑在一起的那些回忆。他只是机械地重复着压制、放开的动作，全心全意地把台上的那个让他陷进痛苦漩涡无法解脱的男人当成是最普通的患者。<br/>　　<br/>　　三个小时，柱间重复着抢救工作足足三个小时。时针从夜末指向零时，又跨至第二天的凌晨，柱间终于救活了斑。当心脏跳动的起伏终于在那条平平无奇的直线上显示出来，他们一行医护人员都几乎累倒在地上。柱间让护士推着斑回到重症病房，关了手术灯坐在手术室前的长廊里揉着发酸的手指。<br/>　　护士急匆匆地跑过来查看斑留下的物件，她手里拿着的病人信息表正是空白一片。<br/>　　她掏出斑的手机，打开屏幕却显示密码锁的界面。她按了几个常见的密码，那只有四个数字的键盘依然不为所动。她停了下来，继续翻找着物件，却遗憾地发现，病人除了衣服与手机，什么也没有留下。　　<br/>　　正当她一筹莫展时，柱间接过手机，按下了斑的生日。<br/>　　屏幕毫无反应。柱间想了想，又试了试斑弟弟的生日，还是毫无反应。他思索许久，最后，在离锁机只剩下最后一次的机会时，他按下了自己的生日。<br/>　　1023，手机成功解锁，系统屏幕浮现出了穿白大褂的二十五岁的他。<br/>　　柱间的心狠狠地被刺痛了一下。<br/>　　他翻找通讯录，那里一个名字也没有。查看最近通话，发现三个月内，斑的通话记录竟毫无一人。只有被置顶在最上面的，一串还未拨通又挂掉的熟悉的数字，柱间自己的电话。<br/>　　他的心脏又被刺痛了一下。<br/>　　柱间接过护士手中的病人信息表，一边写一边说：“不用再找了。这病人我认识，他没有亲人，也没有朋友。”<br/>　　写完翻过第二页，那是一张病人家属陪护的告知同意书，柱间犹豫了一瞬，最终还是在家属那一栏填下了自己的名字。<br/>　　<br/>2.<br/>　　柱间捡到斑的那一年，是二十五岁的盛夏。<br/>　　那一年他在学校附属的医院里实习，从医院回到学校宿舍的路上穿过一条窄巷，在那里遇见了躺在地上鲜血淋漓的斑。　　<br/>　　那条窄巷被斑的身体拖出一条污秽的血路，几乎整条巷子都染红了。柱间从未见过一个人可以失去这么多的血，就好像要把全身的血液抽干来制造这个暗红色的湖泊。<br/>　　柱间不知道那是谁，也不知道这个人经历了何事才会伤成这样，但医生的天职让他无论如何也无法做到见死不救。自他成为医护人员的那天，他就时时刻刻地牢记着南丁格尔的誓言。<br/>　　他把这个人扛起带回宿舍，一路上浓重的血腥味呛得他脑袋发晕。斑整个身体都被浸泡在血液中，蓬乱的长发粘着血块，几乎没有一处不是红色的。柱间用剪刀小心地剪开斑破烂的衣服，用棉球沾着酒精擦洗受伤的身子，发现他捡来的这个人全身上下无一例外的全是刀伤。<br/>　　他的大动脉被砍伤了，尽管柱间已经处理了伤口，源源不绝的鲜血还是如同溪流一样从伤处渗出来。柱间剪下他实习用的绷带扎紧了这个人的大腿上部，抓紧时间快速缝合，几乎把课堂上学到的所有东西都拼尽全力使出来了。<br/>　　他紧张地拉扯着针线，不敢有任何怠慢，因为他知道只要稍有差池，这个人的性命他就从死神那处抢不回来。直到所有的伤口都缝合包扎完成，柱间才意识到，他高度专注的这段时间，整整过去了两个小时。<br/>　　处理完了伤口，柱间才分出神来重新检查这个伤患。<br/>　　伤者的脉搏跳动非常微弱，因为失血过多，全身的皮肤都呈现着一种病态的白。柱间不知道这伤者是什么血型，但庆幸的是，他自己是O型血，万能输血者，而且他是医学生，他的宿舍有足够的消毒跟输血工具。<br/>　　柱间找出碘酒与血包，看着自己的血渐渐充盈整个血包，再进入伤者的体内。他抽了400cc，人一次能献出的最大限量，他身体里十分之一的鲜血。他用自己的血液浇灌这人的身体，补充他体内所失去的，好让他尽快恢复起来。<br/>　　慢慢地，伤者的脉搏开始变得清晰，柱间便知道，这位伤者已经度过危险期了。柱间舒出一口气，捡起伤者被他丢在地上的衣物打算为他清洗。但那衣物已被刀砍得破烂，再加上被柱间用剪子剪出了好几道口子，不能再穿。于是柱间把它们扔进垃圾桶里，清洗好地上的血迹，再轻轻地为伤者盖上被子。<br/>　　那夜柱间靠在床沿边休息。伤者需要卧床，他的宿舍里又只有一张，柱间就把自己的床让给了这个人，自己靠在旁边睡。夜里觉得有点冷，习惯性地去捞身下的被子，却被一个冰凉的东西抓住了手。<br/>　　柱间惊醒过来，发现他救的那个人正抓着他的手在黑暗中注视着他。他被这人盯得心里直发毛，打了个冷颤，又记着自己医生的天职，便抽出自己的手，摸一摸他的额头，说：“没发烧，就证明没有感染，你感觉怎样了？”<br/>　　那人没有回答他的问题，又注视了他一会儿，问道：“是你救的我？”<br/>　　柱间又打了个冷颤，愣愣地点了点头。那人接着说：“那我欠你一条命。”<br/>　　柱间暗自背了一遍南丁格尔的誓言，打着哈哈说：“什么欠不欠的。我是医生，哦不，我还没考得执照，反正都一样。总之，做我这行的，不可能见死不救。”<br/>　　那人点点头，没说什么，重新闭上眼睛。过了一会儿，他又重复一遍：“总之我欠你一条命。”　　<br/>　　那天晚上，柱间知道了他救下之人的名字，宇智波斑。<br/>　　<br/>　　第二天柱间请了一天假照顾受伤的斑。他拆开绷带，用酒精擦拭伤口，重新洒上消炎的药粉，又缠上绷带。这个过程是非常痛的，就算是柱间这样在练习过程中经常受伤的医学生也很难承受，斑竟然一声不吭地忍了下来。柱间早早准备好的两颗止痛药一颗也没有用到，处理完所有伤口都还是完整地放在盘子里。<br/>　　柱间觉得神奇，不知斑到底是何许人也。但作为一个医生就不该对患者的隐私过多打听，于是他也没有问，把止痛药收起来。斑注意到这个动作，摆了摆自己缠着绷带的手：“你就不想问问我的身份？”<br/>　　“不想。”柱间收拾着盘子里浸着血迹的旧绷带，说，“你是谁与我无关，医生的天职就是救人。”<br/>　　“呵。”斑突然笑了一声，贴着纱布的脸有点可怕。他捏着柱间的下巴，明明是个伤者却不知为何让人无法挣脱。他扬起一边嘴角，讥讽之意尽露。他说，“小医生，有没听说过好一句话叫人没好报？万一我是个逃犯呢？你就不怕我事后杀了你？”<br/>　　柱间想他的眼里一定闪过一丝恐慌，否则斑不会突然放开了他并得意地笑了起来。他轻轻捏了捏柱间的耳朵，半开玩笑半认真地拍了拍他的脸，才重新盖上被子躺回床上。　　<br/>　　他说：“小医生，你放心，我不会杀你。我欠你一条命，在还你之前，我不会杀你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　斑平时的生活，除了打打杀杀，一定别无其他。他经常玩弄柱间放在宿舍里的手术刀，把它们当做飞刀一样甩向放在书桌上的苹果；又玩柱间的缝针，把它们当做飞镖一样投向墙上的靶子（那靶子还是用他练习的猪皮做的）。<br/>　　总之，每每柱间从医院里归来，总会看见他的医疗用具被弄得乱七八糟，而始作俑者则若无其事地躺在床上翻看他的专业书。<br/>　　柱间只好把那些弄脏的医疗用具一点一点捡起来，洗干净，浸泡在酒精里，再一本一本地整理好同样被斑弄得乱七八糟的专业书，然后戴上围裙走到阳台给斑煮小米粥，再过不久，他就会听见卧室那边传来斑懒洋洋的叫唤，“小医生，我要吃甜的。”<br/>　　<br/>　　斑从不叫他的名字，只称呼他为“小医生”。他的年龄其实也没比柱间大多少，不过三岁，从相貌上看更是完全看不出来。可他就是不肯称呼柱间的名字。　　<br/>　　“因为你跟我的弟弟一样大。”斑如是说，“我平时就是这么叫他的，小泉奈，小泉奈。”<br/>　　斑告诉他，弟弟泉奈几年前就已经病逝了，否则当天那种情况，会是泉奈把自己带回去而不是昏迷在窄巷里等着路过的他。<br/>　　“啊对了。”斑补充道，“我弟弟的梦想就是希望成为一个医生。”<br/>　　柱间还同时得知，斑原来是混黑帮的。他们家是黑帮世家，自他祖父那辈，他们宇智波一族就已经在道上混了。他的祖父、父亲、叔父，全部死于帮派的火拼之中，直到斑这一代，就只剩下他和弟弟泉奈二人。<br/>　　“泉奈身体不好，我就没有让他混道上。”斑回忆道，“我把他送进普通高中，让他像普通人一样读书、考大学。他还说，以后要成为一个医生为我治疗呢。”<br/>　　“只可惜，在一场火拼之中，他为我挡了一刀，最后引起并发症，病死了。”<br/>　　斑用一个轻描淡写的结局结束了这个话题，忍着酒精擦拭的痛，不眨一下眼睛。<br/>　　<br/>　　后来斑的身体好了一些，能够下床去稍微走动。柱间便带他在校园里到处逛逛。他告诉斑哪里是市场，哪里是商店，让他一个人无聊的时候也可以找点事情做（最重要的是不要再乱玩自己的医疗工具）。结果那天晚上回到宿舍，他的手术刀跟缝针依然乱七八糟地堆在一起，而斑，则穿着他的围裙站在阳台上炒饭。<br/>　　那时是晚上八点，柱间已经在医院里吃过晚饭了，肚子还胀得鼓鼓的。回到宿舍，闻见蘑菇炒饭的香味，愣了愣神。<br/>　　斑脖子上的绷带还没拆，缠绕的白布上蹭了一层油渍，泛黄泛黄的。他看了看柱间，懒洋洋地道了句“回来啦”，然后把锅里的炒饭盛到碗里。他打开电饭煲，拿起一盘热好的豆皮寿司，与那碗炒饭一同放到小圆桌上。<br/>　　接着他解开围裙，拉过柱间平时用来吃饭的小凳子，坐在上面，猫着腰开始吃寿司，长发的发尾还拖到了地上。<br/>　　柱间拉开小凳子，与他一同坐了下来，但没有碰那碗饭。他说：“我其实已经吃过了。你不用等我，我平时都在医院的食堂里吃。”<br/>　　“是吗？”斑闻之，夹起一块寿司放进嘴里，无所谓地耸耸肩，“那倒了吧。”<br/>　　那天晚上，柱间趴在书桌上，伴随着阳台垃圾桶里炒饭的香味入眠。<br/>　　<br/>　　接下来的第二天、第三天，斑依然天天炒饭，天天等到柱间回去才吃东西。有时是七点，有时是八点，有时甚至加班到凌晨。但是无论多少点，天上的星星有多明亮，回到宿舍推开门的第一步，柱间总能看见一盏昏黄的夜灯，一碗香喷喷的炒饭，还有一个等着他一起吃饭的人。<br/>　　有时候实在太晚，柱间肚子确实饿了，他会坐过去与斑一起吃。斑的手艺不怎么好，最多能算填饱肚子的程度。但饿肚子的时候，仅仅一碗热饭就能很好地慰藉他空虚的胃部。那个时候的炒饭，就是最美味的。<br/>　　<br/>　　有一天柱间不用上班，坐在书桌前复习功课，斑在一旁摆弄他的医疗用具（他已经习惯了每天收拾斑的残局了）。他们互相不说话，各看各的。彼时斑的身体已经好了大半，还有一段时间就可以拆线了。身体愈合的过程伤口总会发痒，斑就用指甲抓他的伤口。抓一次，被柱间用手打落一次。再抓一次，就再打落一次。<br/>　　柱间从他的课本中抬起头来，严肃地说：“在这种关键时刻抓是很容易感染的。”<br/>　　斑仍要抓，一脸无所谓的样子，说：“可是我痒。”<br/>　　柱间又打落了他的手：“痒也不能抓。”<br/>　　斑不抓了，隔着衣服摸着自己的肋下，说：“我觉得这里有点奇怪。”<br/>　　柱间闻言放下课本，转过身去面向斑，隔着衣服摸了一下斑说奇怪的地方，那里什么都没有，除了一道未痊愈的伤疤以外哪里都是好好的，于是说：“是哪里痛了？”<br/>　　斑望着柱间的眼睛，把自己的手覆盖在他的手上，一同按着那个地方。他轻轻地说：“圣经上说女人都是由男人的肋骨做成的，我想看看我的这条肋骨是不是已经不存在了。”<br/>　　柱间的心脏莫名地悸动了一下。他别过脸去，躲过斑焦灼的视线，拿起书架上的一本书，翻开其中一页，指着上面的人体骨骼模型图，反驳这毫无依据的歪理：“你看，人的肋骨就这么多，你的肋骨没有消失。”<br/>　　“不，消失了。”斑的视线仍然定在他的脸上，仿佛钉子一样死死钉着他不给动弹。他抓起他的手，炙热的掌温灼得他连心都是热的。他按着柱间的手，放在他的肋下，刚刚斑放在自己身体上的同一地方。他慢慢地重复道，“我的肋骨消失了，在你那里。”<br/>　　柱间的心慌乱地跳动着，他听见自己不冷静的，略带沙哑的声音：“你说的，是真的？”<br/>　　“小医生。”斑又笑了起来，弯弯的嘴脸，上挑的眼尾，像只狐媚子，“我什么时候骗过你？”然后他站了起来，圈过柱间的后颈，咬了一下他的唇，“这下你相信了？”<br/>　　柱间不由自主地站了起来，还因为过于激动不小心撞到头顶的吊柜。他想用力搂住斑，又怕自己的动作过猛不小心弄疼斑的伤口。最后，他只是把手轻轻地搭在斑的腰上，像第一次为他处理伤口时的小心翼翼，然后吻住了斑。<br/>　　斑的唇带着甜味，应该是早饭豆皮寿司的味道。不知纠缠了多久，他们终于放开了彼此，喘着粗气。接着斑拉着他来到了床上。<br/>　　斑脱下自己的衣服，露出布满伤痕的身体。柱间看见那一道道蜈蚣型的疤痕，一时不忍，连忙按下斑进一步脱裤子的手，把他的裤带绑了回去。柱间说：“我怕弄疼你的伤口。”<br/>　　斑笑着回抱了他，抓着他的手把他拉到自己的身上，咬了一下他的耳朵，说：“没关系，你就是医我的药。”<br/>　　<br/>　　其实那时候，他们是快乐过的，至少，在斑离开他之前。<br/>　　斑在柱间的宿舍里养伤养了几个月，又同住了几个月，终于在那年年末，柱间二十五岁的冬，提出离开。<br/>　　彼时柱间已经收到医院正式的聘用合同，只待实习期一过，就可以作为一名正式的医护助理。他在饭桌上把这个好消息告诉斑。斑听后没什么反应，只是放下碗筷，对他说：“我要离开了。”<br/>　　“我联系好道上的兄弟了。”斑淡淡地说，“后天就走，明天再陪你一天。”<br/>　　一刹那柱间还以为自己听错了，可是他看斑的脸色，平静得如同讨论明天的天气。<br/>　　第二天柱间依然去上班，只是整个人都浑浑噩噩的，为病人扎针甚至扎进了自己的手上。带他的教授看他精神实在恍惚，趁中午吃饭时把他拉到一边，关切地问他发生了什么。<br/>　　柱间长久地望着教授胸前的医师工作牌，那是他心心念念期盼了许多年并且为之一直努力至今的东西，然后做了一个决定。<br/>　　他把那份珍而重之的聘用合同交回到教授的手里，然后脱下了他最重要的白大褂。<br/>　　其实那时柱间已经已经做好了要为斑放弃一切浪迹天涯的准备，只可惜，斑不要他。<br/>　　斑说：“别傻了，你的生活又不止爱情。跟着我只会碍手碍脚。到时候，我可没法分身保护你。”<br/>　　然后斑离开了他。<br/>　　<br/>3.<br/>　　柱间穿着防护服坐在太平间内。<br/>　　斑最后还是没能挺过去。抢救回来的第二天，他再一次陷入休克状态，尽管已经及时连接了人工肺跟心脏除颤器，但无论柱间怎样努力，那条显示心跳的电流线，始终是平的。　　<br/>　　这一次，柱间没能从死神那里把斑拉回来。　　　　<br/>　　如今，他就躺在冰柜上，安静地睡着，就像柱间二十五岁那年把他捡回去鲜血淋漓地躺在床上。<br/>　　柱间坐在斑的面前，看着他的脸，觉得这世界真是讽刺。<br/>　　早些年他为了找到斑，全国各地到处流连在黑帮火拼的打斗现场，差点因为误伤而丢了性命。回到医院以后又因为精神实在不济，出了医疗事故被吊销牌照一切重头开始。就算被病患的家属辱骂，被同行唾弃，跌落人生的最低谷时都未曾放弃过寻找斑却从来都没能找得到。<br/>　　近几年，他觉得自己终于可以渐渐地放下这个人了，却突然之间因为一场疫情而重新遇见这个人。<br/>　　还是在这种情况下。　<br/>　　这个人安静地躺在那里，闭着双眼，印堂浮着死亡的气息。这副样子就像利爪一样狠狠地撕碎了柱间这些年好不容易愈合的伤疤，挖开里面鲜血淋漓的旧患。　　<br/>　　「我们永远也无法分清爱情与生命哪个更加重要，也无法得知明天与意外哪个首先到来。」　　<br/>　　这场灾难让柱间重新遇见斑，又重新失去了他。<br/>　　后来斑被推进火葬场，像所有因传染病死亡的病人一样，在熊熊的火焰中化成灰烬。<br/>　　柱间为斑敛了骨灰，立了墓碑，突然想起十年前把斑捡回来的那个晚上，他曾经说过，自己欠他一条命。<br/>　　如今，斑把命还给了他。　<br/>　　<br/>　　柱间年轻的时候非常迷恋《霍乱时期的爱情》这本书，里面主人公贯穿一生的长情让他动容。但现在，他恨这本书，也恨这种长情。　　<br/>　　斑毁了他的事业，毁了他的生活，毁了他的爱情，也毁了他的性命。<br/>　　他毁了他的一切，带着他残缺的魂魄逃之夭夭无影无踪整整十年。然后又重新出现，带着伤痕与死亡堂而皇之地霸占他早已不再完整的心灵乃至余下的整个人生，再狠狠地把他又一次抛在身后。<br/>　　他无论如何也无法治愈这场伴随他一生的霍乱，也无法消除惹他患上这场疫症的病源。他只能养着他的病源，挖开伤口，用回忆与鲜血日夜浇灌着这朵病毒之花。　　<br/>　　柱间看着斑的墓碑，想着这个碍眼的人终于彻底地消失在这世上了，他再也不用再为之痛苦为之绝望了。<br/>　　但他心中的恨意并没有因此变得更少一些。<br/>　　<br/>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>